Last Love Chapter 1
by Shining Citra
Summary: cinta dapat tumbuh dalam keadaan apapun..    dan dalam persahabatan murni sekalipun..    SHINee fanfiction!  Minho and Jonghyun as a main cast!  RnR please...


Title : Last Love

Author : Shining Citra

Cast : Kim Jonghyun SHINee

Choi Minho SHINee

Lim Hyu Rin (My own character)

other Cast : other SHINee's Member

Rated : T

Genre : Romance 15+

Credit Song : untuk chapter ini, author menganjurkan untuk mendengarkan 'Hello' :)

Author's Note :

Ini pertama kalinya aku post ff di ffn, aku harap kalian suka yaaa…  
>jangan lupa review yaaa.. :)<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Aku mencintaimu**

**aku hanya ingin kau tau, sudah lama aku memendamnya, dan berpura-pura bersikap biasa.**

**aku tak ingin kau membalasnya...**

**aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Regular's POV**

.

.

" masuuk! "

seru seisi lapangan dengan riang, walaupun cuaca saat itu bisa dibilang begitu panas tapi bukan berarti keceriaan menguap begitu saja.

" 3-2 untuk chungdam high school! "

seru seorang yeoja di tribun lapangan, nampaknya dia adalah MC pertandingan basket antar sekolah kali ini.

" yeeaaahh! "

seru seisi lapangan dengan keras, menandakan bahwa mereka sangat antusias dengan jalannya pertandingan antar sekolah kali ini.

" Minho... tampan sekali.."

" cool~"

" aku rasa dia paling menonjol di pertandingan ini."

" Jinki junior! "

" wah.. jinki tak salah merekrut dia sebagai pemain utama.."

komentar-komentar seru mengalir deras di tribun-tribun penonton, nampaknya mereka membicarakan salah satu pemain dari tim tuan rumah, kebanyakan para yeoja lah yang berkomentar.

sorak sorai kembali menguasai lapangan, seorang namja tampan berlari menebar senyuman yang mempesona ke arah tribun penonton seolah berterimakasih, sontak, para gadis menjerit.

sementara seorang gadis yang tengah menyaksikan pertandingan di jajaran belakang hanya tersenyum sambil mengamati namja itu dengan penuh perhatian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hyu Rin's POV**

.

.

dia memang bintang lapangan...

batinku saat melihat minho yang tersenyum senang setelah menyumbang satu angka untuk sekolah kami.

kurasakan jantungku berdegup cepat, aku menghela nafas.

namja sempurna..

batinku lagi, lalu segera menyeruput sodaku untuk menghilangkan rasa hausku, mataku masih tertuju pada minho.

kulihat kini Minho melirik ke arah ku, dia tersenyum.

hah?

apa yang..

dengan nafas tertahan aku membalas senyumnya, lalu dia kembali berkonsentrasi pada lapangan.

sementara aku masih berusaha mengatur nafas dan detak jantungku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" selamat ya.. kalian luar biasa.."

" siap-siap untuk tingkat kota.."

" kereeen~ taktik yang luarbiasa.."

aku masih mengamati dari kejauhan, mengamati keramaian di sisi lapangan begitu pertandingan usai.

sekolah kami menang, dengan perolehan angka 5-3, benar-benar keren.

" Hyu Rin-ya kau sedang apa? kemarilah~ "

setengah kaget, aku pun menoleh, ternyata Jonghyun yang memanggil dari kerumunan itu, masih dibanjiri keringat dan masih memakai seragam tim basketnnya, dia melambai menyuruhku menghampirinya.

akupun setengah berlari menghampiri jonghyun.

" tadi keren sekali! "

sahutku begitu menghampirinya, kulihat Jonghyun nyengir riang.

" sudah pasti itu, aku memang keren."

ujarnya dengan bangga, aku terkekeh pelan.

" yaaa~ slam dunk yang keren jjong, walaupun kau hanya menyumbang satu angka.." ujarku, jjong manyun.

" yang penting kita menang! "

" kau benar! "dengan penuh kemenangan kami tertawa lepas, jjong dan aku, tertawa tanpa beban seperti biasa.

" jonghyun ya!"seru seseorang sambil berlari menghampiri kami berdua.

ternyata Jinki oppa,senior kami sekaligus kapten team basket sekolah kami.

" hey hyung~ "

sapa jjong santai, seperti biasa.

" hey hyu rin! bagaimana menurutmu pertandingan tadi? keren kan? "

tanya jinki oppa antusias, aku mengangguk semangat.

" selamat ya oppa~ tadi benar-benar hebat! " pujiku antusias, jinki oppa melotot senang.

" ahh gumawo Hyu Rin ah.. oh iya, datang saja ke pesta nanti sore, di rumah kibum, kami anak-anak satu tim akan merayakan kemenangan atas pertandingan tadi, datanglah.. " ujar Jinki oppa.

aku menoleh ke arah Jonghyun yang dari tadi hanya diam.

" Jjong kau harus membawa dia.."

Jinki oppa beralih pada Jonghyun dengan tatapan setengah mengancam, mau tak mau aku terkekeh geli.

" Nae Hyung~ jangan salahkan aku kalau dia menghancurkan pestanya.."

ujar Jjong ogah-ogahan, aku melempar tatapan mengancam padanya.

" ayolah Hyu Rin.. aku hanya bercandaaaa~".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore pun menjelang, angin dingin mulai terasa berhembus kencang, tapi aku sudah kepalang janji dengan Jinki oppa untuk hadir ke pesta nya sore ini.

sepertinya aku harus sms jjong dulu~

batinku sambil mengeluarkan ponselku, lalu mulai mengetik.

sekitar 3 menit kemudian ponselku berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

' aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu... sabar sedikit, atau tidak akan kuantar pulang nanti :P '

aku mendengus, sifat alami jjong tak berubah, padahal kami sudah berteman sejak kelas 1 SMA hingga sekarang, sifatnya tak pernah berubah, keras kepala, cuek, dan jail..

benar-benar tidak berubah..

tapi, itulah jjong yang aku suka, apa adanya, benar-benar teman yang simpel dan menyenangkan.

" Hyu Rin ahh~ jjong sudah menjemput.."

sahut eomma ku, ya, saking akrabnya kami, eommaku serta appaku sudah mengenal jjong luar dalam, mereka senang aku berteman akrab dengannya.

" Nae~ "

aku pun bergegas ke beranda rumah dan mendapati jjong sedang berdiri disana, tengah bermain dengan anjing ku chester.

" hey! "serunya begitu melihat aku berjalan ke arahnya, aku melambai padanya.

" ayo.. kita berangkat sekarang, Jinki Hyung bilang acaranya dimulai pukul 5."ujar jjong sambil melihat ke arah jam tangan hitam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya.

aku pun mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke arah sepeda motor hitam jonghyun yang terparkir di halaman rumahku, jjong pun menyalakan mesin dan memberi isyarat agar aku naik.

dan kami pun berangkaaatt~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ohh~ "

seruku kagum begitu kami masuk ke pelataran rumah Kibum oppa yang bergaya Victoria klasik.

keramaian di dalam rumah terlihat begitu jelas dari sini, kami berdua pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan mulai mengetuk.

tok~

tok~

tok~

" annyeong~ Jonghyun-ahh, Hyu Rin-ahh~ ayo masuk, diluar dingin sekali! "

seorang namja menyambut kami dengan gaya nya yang khas, dia membuka pintu selebar mungkin dan membiarkan kami masuk, dengan ramah dia menuntun kami ke dalam, ke ruangan yang bermandikan cahaya lampu dekorasi.

" wua kibum-ahh,dekorasinya keren sekali..."

bisa kudengar jjong bergumam jelas, lalu mulai memasuki ruang tamu.

keren.

itulah kata pertama yang terlintas di pikiranku.

kamipun naik ke lantai atas, dimana ada banyak orang disana, berbagai macam cemilan ada diatas meja, ruangannya pun tak kalah indah, dekorasinya tak berlebihan, diatas meja kayu terdapat piala dari kuningan, itu pasti piala turnamen tadi. begitu banyak yang datang, apalagi musik yang diputar cukup membuatku tuli.

banyak sekali yang datang, semua anggota tim basket beserta pengurusnya pun juga beberapa anak yang memang bukan bagian dari tim (termasuk aku) yang Sunyoung, Hye Mi, Jongho, dan beberapa anak lainnya.

tapi, ada satu orang yang tak kulihat...

atau, ingin kulihat...

" Hyu Rin, kau mau sesuatu tidak? "

ujar Jjong setengah berteriak, berusaha mengalahkan suara musik.

" bolehh~ kalau kau tidak keberatan."seruku padanya.

jonghyun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan aku ditengah keramaian, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon, menyingkir dari keramaian sejenak.

suasana disini benar-benar ramai dan hangat, lebih mirip pesta keluarga, tapi jelas aku lebih suka keheningan, di balkon pasti bisa membuatku lebih fresh.

akupun berdiri menatap langit, angin berhembus pelan, suasana senja menuju malam sangat indah.

aku menikmatinya...

" ehm.. boleh aku bergabung? "aku terlonjak kaget, lalu menoleh.

bisa kurasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak.

namja yang sedari tadi ingin sekali aku lihat kini ada dihadapanku, berdiri tepat disampingku, tersenyum ke arahku dengan pesonanya yang luarbiasa.

Minho..

" tentu..."

ucapku pelan, suaraku tersumbat di kerongkongan.

" didalam terlalu berisik ya, kau juga merasa begitu kan? "tanyanya padaku, aku mengangguk dengan gugup.

" kau teman jonghyun ya? aku sering melihat kalian di sekolah, Jonghyun juga sering menceritakanmu.."

ahh... sial si jjong! awas saja kalau dia menceritakan yang bukan-bukan tentangkuu!

batinku was-was, sejenak, aku merasa tanganku mulai basah oleh keringat, jantungku masih berdebar kencang, tapi aku senang sekali!.

" oh ya? jangan sampai dia menceritakan yang aneh-aneh "

ucapku, memberanikan diri untuk berbicara sekarang.

" hahaha... tenang saja.. dia sering memujimu kok.. oh iya, kenalkan, aku Choi Minho.. panggil saja Minho.."

hah?

dia membungkuk ke arahku dengan sopan,

bisa kurasakan wajahku memerah.

" Aku Hyu Rin, Lim Hyu Rin..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~~~~.

.

.

.

.

kurang gereget ya? maaf yaa... maklum baru chapter awal..

hehehe...

oke, Shining Citra off dulu..

pai pai... :*

Review Please


End file.
